


it takes a dedicated hand

by redandyellxweyes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, let the fusions love each other, opalnet is so underrated, pearl and amethyst are only mentioned, thats literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: sometimes garnet likes to be the one being held. she's tired.





	it takes a dedicated hand

**Author's Note:**

> i've written seven things in the past two months and this is the only one i finished?  
> opalnet is so fuckign cute dude!!! i really wish i had the energy to extend the fluffiness of this fic but yknow,,,, it be like that sometimes  
> i really need to make an angsty somethin or another sometime soon, i have so many edgy titles from edgy songs

Garnet rubs her eyes before resting her head in her hands, her vision swimming. Her visor rests on the deck railing, catching the sunset’s light and shimmering in the warm glow. It was early in the afternoon, the sun just beginning to dip down towards the ocean and Garnet was  _ exhausted.  _ A weariness like fog clouded her mind, exhaustion weighing her limbs down as though they were filled with lead. 

 

She closes her eyes for just a moment, feeling watery visions swim through her head before dissipating like smoke. Even her future vision was on shaking legs. A sigh slips past her lips, and she opens her eyes.  _ Opal. _

 

Before the thought could even filter out of her mind, a large hand rests on her back.

 

“Hello, dear.” A voice like cool velvet reaches her ears, and her tense muscles relax. She hums in response, eyes slipping shut once more. The presence of the other fusion calms her shot nerves ever so slightly, and she straightens her bowed position. She turns, meeting Opal’s grey eyes with her own. She musters up a slight smile, her voice rough from lack of use.

 

“S’ good to see you- what’s the occasion?”

 

“You need rest.” Opal nods towards the house, lower arms crossed over her torso. Her gaze is mildly concerned, and her smile is teasing and caring all at once. Amethyst and Pearl both shine through her in so many different ways. Garnet loves them both, like she loves Opal.

 

She doesn’t argue, standing from her seat and retrieving her visor. She follows Opal inside.

  
  


           ---

 

Garnet’s back rests against Opal’s front, her eyes closed and breathing even. Cool, soft hands hold her own calloused ones, rubbing soothing circles in the warm maroon skin. Her head is tucked into the crook of Opal’s neck.

 

“Thank you for this.” She mumbles, pressing a gentle kiss to the taller fusion’s throat. Opal smiles quietly, flushing. She ghosts her thumb over Sapphire’s gem, intertwining her hand with Garnet’s afterwards.

 

“Of course. You always have me when you need me, okay?” Her voice rumbles from her chest, deep and smooth and soothing. Garnet hums, squeezing her companion’s hand. 

 

“I know.” She falls asleep.


End file.
